The night of the weremongoose
by Sexy pet777
Summary: He was a powerful magicain and werewolf hunter. All he wanted to do was win the heart of a beautiful skunk. He tries to get her blue rose, but in the process he gets attacked by a wolf and gets bitten and turns into a monstrous weremongoose! Can he stop this evil beast inside him before it destroys everything he holds dear to his heart, or will he be evil forever?
1. Chapter 1

this is an awesome story I thought over on halloween. enjoy!

* * *

People screamed as they looked in the abandoned house. "The monster's in there!" A woman screamed. "We have to kill it!" They all began to yell and shout. The mayor whimpered. "Calm down!" He told everyone. "The werewolf hunters will be here soon." "Look!" A man said. "There they are!" A car came zooming up and stopped with screeching noises. A blue mongoose and a green gecko came out of the car, holding weapons.

Everyone cheered. "There they are!" The mayor said. He ran up to them. "Thank goodness your here! There is a werewolf in that house! You must help us!" The mongoose nodded. "We will kill this werewolf and save your people." He said.

The mongoose and the gecko carefully, slowly, and quietly opened the door. The mongoose gave the gecko hand signals and he nodded and the two both went in, tip toeing quietly.

The mongoose, also know as Sunil Nevla, had never dreamed that he would be in a job like this. He had always been shy and cowardly, but that all changed when his parents were killed by a werewolf, right in front of since that day...ever since that damn terrible day... Sunil promised that he would kill every werewolf that dared to enter the village. There was no way he was going to let another child experince what he had as a child.

Vinnie Terrio, the gecko, had alwaywas been his best friend. He wasn't very bright, but he sure did know how to handle a gun. Vinnie had an aawesome life, he never had a tragic one like Sunil had. Sunil blinked back the tears and kept on tip toeing around the house.

'Dang!' He thought to himself. 'How big is this..." Suddenly, he heard a growl. Sunil put his beack aginst the wall and looked over it. There, right there, was a huge ugly looking werewolf. Sunil caught a glance of Vinnie. Vinnie did hand signals. Sunil did hand signals too. Vinnie nodded and hid even deeper.

Sunil took a deep breath and took out his bow and arrow. He aimed carefully as the werewolf turned it's back and he let go. The arrow aimed into the beast's shoulder. It roared in pain and looked at Sunil. It snarled. Vinnie stabbed it in the back with his dagger before the werewolf could attack Sunil.

it roared again and tried to knock Vinnie off. Sunil got a rope and tossed it to Vinnie, who grabbed it. The two both ran around the werewolf with the rope. The rope tied around it's legs and it toppled over. Vinnie quickly tied it up. Sunil got his soward and aimed it for the creatures head. He glared at it. "For my mother and father you demon." He growled and chopped it's head off.

The people waited outside. Finally, Sunil and Vinnie came out, with Vinnie proudly holding the werewolf's head. Everyone cheered. "My people!" The mayor cheered, walking over to Sunil and Vinnie. "Our heros!"

Later that night

Sunil and Vinnie were both walking to the big party getting thrown for them. Vinnie saw Sunil holding a boquet of flowers. He blinked. ''Who are those for?" Vinnie asked. Sunil smiled and sighed dreamily. "They're for Pepper." Vinnie smirked. "Your girlfriend?" Sunil glared at him. "She's not my girlfriend!" He snapped. "I just... just... find her... very, extreamly, incredibly beautiful." Vinnie smiled.

The two made it to the party. Everyone was having a great time. Sunil and Vinnie sat down. A man got on stage. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," He began. "I give you, the amazing, lovely, Pepper Clark!" All the boys clapped and cheered as the piano started to play.

Sunil could not believe his eyes when he saw Pepper. She was wearing a sparkling green dress wit her hair pinned up and she had orange eye shadow. He felt his heart beat out of his chest. Pepper began to sing. Her voice was so beautiful. Sunil was absolutely hipnotized at her beauty.

After what seemed like hours, she finally finished the song and bowed down. All the boys whistled and clapped. Sunil was the loudest. He saw her disapper behind the curtain. Sunil sighed dreamly.

Later

Sunil made sure he looked perfect before he could knock on Pepper's door. "Ok." He said. "I can do this." He picked up all his courage and knocked on her door, holding the bonquet of flowers behind him. Pepper opened the door and smiled when she saw him. "Sunil," She said. "Or, should I say, professional werewolf hunter, who has saved us all once again." Sunil slightly blushed. "I got you something." He said. He then gave her the bonquet of flowers.

Pepper gasped and smiled as she picked it up. "Oh, Sunil." She said. "They're beautiful. Sunil blushed and smiled. "You sang beautifully tonight." He said. Pepper blushed. "You're sweet." She said. Sunil smiled. "Thank you, my dear." He said. Vinnie grabbed his arm. "C'mon!" He whined. ''Let's go!" Sunil nodded and gently kissed Pepper's hand. "Good day, my dear." And with that, he and Vinnie walked off. Pepper smiled and closed her door.

* * *

This story I hope you all like so far, because I am likin it even i do say so myself! XD lol!

Tbc!


	2. Chapter 2

here's chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

Vinnie and Sunil walked through the door and stretched. "Oh, man." Vinnie groaned. "I Swear, I'm so tired I could just lie here and sleep right now. What about you Sunil?" Sunil nodded. "Me also." He said. He went into the bathroom to undress.

Sunil sighed sadly and looked into the mirror in front of him. He was handsome, none other less, but he didn't care what he looked like. He didn't care what he ate or where he slept. All he wanted to do is kill every werewolf and make Pepper his wife. Besides that nothing else mattered.

Sunil sighed and finally got his pajamas on. He walked out to find Vinnie lying on the couch. "I'm going to hit the hay." Sunil said. Vinnie nodded.

Sunil walked off to his bed.

Sunil tossed and turned around in bed. Pepper was the only thing on his mind. Her kidness. Her beautiful face. Everything about her made him crazy happy. He'd go and make love with her if he could, but he couldn't, because he knew he wouldn't have a chance with her.

He sighed and sat up in bed. "Oh, damn." He growled to himself as he felt his heart beat. "If I wasn't so damn into her... I would have a chance with her." He plopped back down in bed. He had been in love with her, ever since he saved her from a werewolf. How beautiful her pink eyes sparkled. How she smiled and how she thanked him. It made him so shy and cowardly.

He would never show her his crush on her. He was good at hiding it.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking about Pepper and dreaming that they were kissing and hugging.

...

The mayor smiled as he looked at his people. "Our city has been freed from the werewolves, all thanks to our two heros." Everyone clapped as Vinnie and Sunil walked up on stage. The mayor gave Vinnie the microphone. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Vinnie nodded. "I Just wanted to say, thank you all for believing in me and my best friedn Sunil. You people are the reason we do this job."

Everyone cheered. "What do you have to say, mr Nevla?" Sunil blinked. "I Wanted to say thank you for being so happy about us being around and that we never could have done this without you." Everyone cheered again.

Sunil sighed after the celebration was over. He felt so tired, for he didn't sleep so good last night. "Sunil!" A voice called out. Sunil looked to see Pepper. He smiled. "Pepper," He said. "What are you doing here?" Pepper smiled. "I Came to see you." Sunil blushed. "I Wish we ccould've spent more time with each other last night. If only my job wasn't so difficult."

Pepper smiled. "I Understand." She said. Sunil smiled and layed down on the grass. Pepper lied down next to him. Sunil thought for a momment. "Pepper." He said. "It's going to be friendly celebration, so... what would you like to have?" Pepper blinked. "I Don't think they're real, but... I'd like a blue rose."

Sunil thought for a momment. "Blue roses were very rare, it would take a lot of time looking for one. Who cared? Pepper really wanted a blue rose and he was going to get her one. Weither it killed him or not.

* * *

I Tried to make this last night, but I feel asleep. So yeah

Any way, tbc!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! :)

* * *

Sunil smiled and out Pepper's paws in his. "Pepper," He said. "I Will get you that blue rose that your heart desires most." Pepper smiled. "Thank you." Sunil got up. "Tell Vinnie where I have gone, if he comes looking for me." Pepper nodded. "Ok." She said.

Sunil waved her goodbye and set off into the forest. Sunil didn't carehow far it would be. He just wanted to get that blue rose. He fell into cobwebs and mud and much more, but he knew it would all be worth it. Sunil looked around. There was nothing. But he knew he would find one sooner or later.

Sunil could just see it all now. Him and Pepper being married, making love, having their own children... it would be marvilious. There would be nothing to take it away from him. Suddenly, something bright blue caught his eye.

Sunil blinked and gasped. There, on a thorn bush, was a sky blue rose. Sunil walked towards it. He found it. He really found it! He sighed dreamily as he imagined Pepper's gleeful face. Sunil put one finger on the rose, and he heard growling.

He looked around, but there was nothing there. But he knew that that didn't mean he wasn't alone. Sunil slowly too out his pocket knife and looked around carefully. "Show yourself, coward " He growled.

Nothing. Sunil gently picked the blue rose and began to walk away. Suddenly, something big and furry pounced on him. It hit him with such force, he thought he would get a concusion. Sunil looked up to see a ginormous wolf. It's beady black eyes glared down at him.

Sunil got his pocket knife and began to stab it. It just made it angerier. The wolf smacked it away and began to howl at the sky. Sunil kicked and struggled, but he couldn't get up. Then, the wolf bit his arm. Sunil screamed in pain. Blood dripped from his arm in the wolf's jaws. Finally, he got his other pocked knife and stabbed it in the neck.

The wolf howled in pain and ran off.

Sunil whimpered a bit a his arm dripped blood. "Thank god it didn't maul me to death." He muttered to himself. He picked up the blue rose, ignored the pain in his arm, and walked back to the village.

Pepper sighed dreamily as she thought of Sunil. He was just so handsome and brave and no werewolf would ever try to bother him. She couldn't believe that he was even getting her a blue rose. An etternal rose! A rare, etternal, beautiful blue rose.

There was a knock on her door. Pepper gasped and opened the door. Her eyes widen as she saw Sunil... with a huge bitemark on his arm. She blinked. "What happened to your arm?" She asked. Sunil sighed. "Well, just...it's just... I got bite by a dog." Pepper blinked. "A Very big dog." Sunil nodded. "Pepper," He said softly. "Here." He showed her the blue rose.

Pepper gasped. She held the rose and smiled. "Oh, Sunil." She said. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Sunil nodded and blushed. "I Just found one." He said. Pepper smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered gently in his ear and closed the door.

Sunil smiled dreamily and walked off. But he didn't know while he was walking, he was gently wagging his tail.

...

Sunil woke up the next morning, feeling extreamly hunger... for blood? Sunil couldn't believe it. He slightly shrugged it off and got up for breakfast. But he didn't know, is that on that day, he would find out something terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

We're back!

* * *

Sunil didn't want any of the stuff that Vinnie gave him for breakfast. It just made him even more hungerier for blood and flesh. Vinnie blinked in confusion. "Dude," He said. "What's the matter with you?" Sunil growled quietly. "I Don't want your pathetic food... I want your blood!" Sunil got up and began to walk towards Vinnie. Vinnie whimpered in fear. "Yo, dude! What's gotten into you?" Sunil blinked and shook his head. "I-I don't know." He said. "I just began to feel weird this morning and now I'm hungry for blood."

Vinnie looked at his mongoose friend as if he were crazy "You need to see a doctor?" He asked. Sunil shook his head. "No." He said. "I'm fine... I just... I just need to take a walk in town." Vinnie nodded. "I understand."

Sunil got his coat and hat on and took a walk around town. He still felt so hungry for fresh meat. Meat with tons of fat and juicy bits on it. One he can hunt and bring down with his own hands and tear every bit of it off the bone. Wait... what in the world was he thinking? He wasn't some wild animal that killed for fun, he was Sunil Nevla, the great Werewolf hunter and magicain! He couldn't let weird thoughts get in his way.

Sunil sat down on the sidewalk. He didn't think he could walk around much longer like that. Thinking disgusting thoughts of death and blood.

A Gentle hand touched his shoulder. Sunil whipped around and grabbed them in an attacking mode... but he stopped when he relized it was just Pepper. Sunil blushed and let go of her. "Forgive me, my dear girl." He said. Pepper blinked, but she slowly smiled. "Thank you so much for that blue rose." She said. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of having one." Sunil smiled.

His tail wanted to wag so badly. It wanted to wag as fast as his heart beat. "I just really wanted you to be happy." He said shyly. Pepper smiled. "Your sweet, Houndini." She said. Sunil blushed. He put her hands in his, making her blush. Pepper blinked. "Sunil, wha..." She stopped as Sunil began to slowly bring his face close to hers. Pepper slowly began to bring her face close to his.

"There he is!" A voice cheered. Sunil looked to see fangirls cheering for him. He rolled his eyes and looked at Pepper. "I have to go." He said. He gave her a kiss on the hand and walked off. Pepper smiled and blushed. "What a hero." She whispered.

Sunil walked down the streets, not really going anywhere. Suddenly, he heard something move in an ally. He swung his head to see what It was. He smelt something moving... and alive. Sunil walked slowly towards the sound. He now had a better look at what it was. It was a rat, crawling around the ally. All of a sudden, Sunil pounced on it and broke it's neck with his jaws.

He swung the creature around like a chew toy, until it went limp. Sunil placed it down. He finally had fresh kill, and now it was his, all h... wait... what the heck was he doing?!

Sunil got up and got away from the dead rat. He couldn't believe what he did. Now he really was acting like some wild animal. He speed walked away before he could kill anyone else... or someone else.

That night

Sunil really wasn't himself tonight. He was feeling so sick. Vinnie got him a bowl of soup and placed it on the table in front of him. "This might make you feel better." He said, hopefully. Sunil groaned and pushed it away. "I Don't want anything to eat... I just want to rest." Vinnie blinked. "OK." He said, taking the bowl of soup Away from him.

Sunil slowly walked back into his bedroom and locked the door. He had sweat pouring down his forehead. His breathing became shallow. He groaned In pain as his stoumach began to hurt. He began to want blood. So much blood. Then a sharp pain went through his whole body. He screamed in pain. He had blood shooting out of his mouth, blocking it out. Sunil looked at his hands to see his claws growing sharp and deadly. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

Sunil whimpered and crawled on the floor. The pain inside him was horrible. His teeth grew into fangs and his fur became spikey. He had tears running down his eyes, and when he opened them, they were a golden yellow.

Sunil snarled, for now his hunger for blood and flesh was stronger than anything he's ever felt. He was going to find food. He was going to hunt... for anything he could get ahold of. Sunil smashed the window in his room and ran into the outside village, ready to feast.

Vinnie slowly looked inside Sunil's door. He blinked a bit and shrugged and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

We're back!

* * *

Sunil stayed in the darkest of shadows. His bright yellow eyes glared at the empty village. He swiftly crawled the shadows of the town, not letting anyone see him. He slowly sniffed the air for prey. Just his luck, fresh kill one the edge of the road. Sunil swiftly snatched it off the road, without being seen. He began to eat his food in the shadows. Suddenly, he smelled a sweet smell. One that smelled like roses.

Sunil, very confused, stalked over to the scent. He followed it. Suddenly, it was very strong near a window. Sunil slightly looked to see Pepper in a blue dress with orange eye shadow and a blue rose tucked in her hair. Sunil blinked a little. Never before had he seen so much beauty in his life. A man came in her room, glaing at her. "Pepper!" he shouted. "Get your butt on stage and get going! Why do you have to be so lazy?!" Pepper whimpered a bit and ran out to the stage. The man scoffed and walked out. Sunil growled deep in his throat and gently opened the window and crawled inside Pepper's room.

He sniffed the air, trying to get rid of Pepper's scent, trying to find the man's scent. Finally, he got it and crawled down the hallway. He smirked as he saw the man staking up papers, not paying attention to Sunil. Sunil smirked and began to crawl towards him. "Stupid Pepper." The man said. "Can't even..." He stopped and gasped when he saw Sunil. Sunil growled. "She can't even what?" He asked. The man whimpered and was about to scream, but Sunil pounced on him, silencing him. Sunil bit his neck, sufficating him, tasting his blood and flesh. The man finally went limp.

"A Werewolf!" A person screamed. Sunil looked to see people screaming in fear at him. Sunil snarled and pushed past them, running down the hall. He felt blood running through his mucels as he ran faster and faster. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. The person screamed. Sunil looked up to see Pepper, a horrified look on her face. She whimpered. Sunil gently touched her hand. Pepper pulled it away and whimpered again, this time, she was crying. Sunil felta little heartbroken, seeing Pepper like this, but he had to get away. With a very quick lick on her cheek, Sunil ran off, leaving Pepper suprised and shocked.

* * *

Sunil felt water, lots of it. He groaned gently. He blinked open his eyes to see that he was in a stream. He looked shocked and scrambled out of it. He licked his dry lips. He nearly vomited when he had tasted something awful. Sunil touched his lips to feel a liquid and was horrified to see what it was. Blood, lots of it, was everywhere on his hands and mouth. He gulped slighty. "What did I do last night?" He asked himself. Sunil washed his face and hands in the stream and heading back to town.

He opened the door to see Vinnie arguing on the phone. "I Can't do this without Sunil!" He shouted in the phone. "Ma'am I can't help you with your werewolf problem without him!" Vinne looked to see Sunil. "Speak of the devil." He said with and angry glare. He hung up the phone. "Where were you last night?" He scolded. Sunil glared at him. "How am I supposed to know?" He growled. "This morning I woke up, not remembering anything. So back off, dammit!" Vinnie was shocked at his friends foul language and watched him as he walked off to his bedroom.

Sunil lied on his bed, trying to get some sleep, which he thinks he didn't have any. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sunil snarled. "Vinnie!" He shouted. "Open the damn door!" Vinnie glared at him. "Sure, your magisty." He said sarcasticly. Vinnie opened it to see Pepper. Pepper blinked. "Is Sunil here?" She asked. Vinnie nodded. "Yeah, that jerk is here. You can come see him if you want if he doesn't go and shout and you for no reason!" Vinnie yelled down the hall. Pepper walked Iinto Sunil's room.

Sunil looked to see Pepper. She was so beautiful. So amazing... any man would be lucky to be her husband. Sunil smiled. "Pepper." He whispered gently. Pepper blinked. "Sunil," She said. "There was a werewolf at the studio last night. I couldn't believe it but... it came up to me and kissed me before it left." Sunil blinked. "What else happened?" Pepper sighed sadly. "My maneger was mudrdered by it." Sunil's heart stopped dead in it's tracks after he heard the word, murdered.


	6. Chapter 6

We're back!

* * *

Sunil gulped slightly, becuase murder was something very recognizable. It felt like it. Pepper sighed sadly. "I Was thinking that you could try and see what this creature wants. Perhaps you could try and reason with it." Sunil blinked. "I'll do my best." He said.

That night

Vinnie blinked as he saw Sunil sweating and breathing roughly. "Dude you ok?" He asked. "You don't look so good." Sunil nodded. "I'm fine." He said. Vinnie parked the truck. "I'm going to go see signs of it." He said, holding a gun in his hand. "Stay here. You look real sick." Vinnie got ot of the car and walked around the neighborhood.

Sunil Breathed hard as more sweat poured down his forehead. "What's happening to me?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain go through his body. Sunil whimpered as he began to cough up blood. He growled and held onto the seat he was sitting in. He wasn't going to forget what will happen tonight. Sunil gasped as he saw his claws growing sharper And deadlier. Sunil crawled out of the truck as his fur became spiker and fangs began to sprout from his mouth. His amber eyes became yellow and demonic like.

Sunil looked at himself. "What have I become?" He asked himself. Did he... did he kill Pepper's maneger last night? Had he kissed Pepper and frightened many people? Sunil then remember last night. He had turned into a weremongoose and had found Pepper getting ready for a show when her manager yelled at her and insulted her behind her back. Sunil had killed him for being so cruel to her. Sunil whimpered. He had become a monster! He had already killed someone!

"I Don't want to hurt Vinnie." He said. "I Have to get away." Suddenly, he smelt a rose scent. Was it... oh no. It was Pepper. Sunil slowly stalked to her window to her house and stared. Pepper was in a night gown, brushing her fur and hair. Sunil smiled slightly. She looked so beautiful. If only he had control last night, maybe she wouldn't be so afraid. Maybe she's not afraid. What if she noticed him in this form and didn't get scared. It was worth a try.

Sunil tapped on her window. Pepper looked and gasped. A weremongoose was right there on her window. Pepper wanted to scream... but... but she saw a look of kindness in it's eyes. Pepper slowly walked towards the window and opened it

.

Sunil smiled as Pepper looked at him. She smiled. "You're that same wolf aren't you?" She asked. She began to pet and scratch his head. Sunil wagged his tail and licked Pepper's face. Pepper giggled. "You're not like the others, are you?" She said. Sunil hopped into her home and looked around. Pepper smiled and sat on her bed. "My friend is going to come and reason with you." She said. "You should see him, he's so brave and handsome and amazing. I think he might even like me." Sunil blinked for a momment and sat on her bed also. He began to move closer to her.

Pepper blinked. "W-what are you..." Suddenly, Sunil got ontop of her. Pepper gasped as he began to kiss her chest. She had to do something. She didn't want to have sex with a werewolf. She kicked his stomach and locked herself in her closet. Sunil heard Pepper scream in fear. He felt his heart break. He blew it. He absolutely blew it. Sunil whimpered sadly and jumped out the window and ran off into the town.

In the morning

"You were gone again!" Vinnie shouted as Sunil ignored him and continued to walk to his room. "Vinnie, go bitch somewhere else. I'm not in the mood to hear your whining!" Sunil slammed his bedroom door. "Fine!" Vinnie screamed at him. "Be that way! But when that werewolf hurts someone in town, don't go yelling at me about how you didn't slack off! This is a deadly creature we're dealing with here! And it's hard to catch! So we can't be slacking off! Saying I'm the one that bitches. Looke who's talking."

Sunil blocked Vinnie's voice out with his pillow. He blew so badly last night. He really really blew it.


End file.
